1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a container having a light source, and more specifically to a fishing accessory container and organizer having a removable light source within its core, the container being made of semi-translucent or clear material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fishing is often best performed in the pre-dawn hours or even late at night. However, these times also require a source of light for the fisherman to see his gear and to find his way to the water. Head lamps and flashlights are added costs which can scare fish away when shone directly into the water. Light is necessary when fishing early in the morning, but can be detrimental if the fish are scared away from the source.
What is needed is a system for storing fishing gear while producing a soft light for the fisherman to use, while ensuring fish are not scared away by the light. A self-contained unit would be superior to carrying multiple individual items.
Heretofore there has not been available a multi-purpose container with the advantages and features of the present invention.